


Movie Night

by starfrickr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Movie Night, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfrickr/pseuds/starfrickr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael spend the night watching movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I haven't posted anything for a while, so here's this.

"Hey, Gav, let's watch a scary movie," Michael Jones said, looking up at his boyfriend. They were both in their pyjamas, and had been snuggled up to each other for the past half an hour. Gavin's arms were around Michael, and Michael's head was on his stomach.  
"Are you jokin'? Remember what happened last time? We were both terrified for about a month!" the Brit replied.  
"Yeah, well... I feel like we can do it this time."  
"Alright... as long as I can get the blanket and we can have popcorn." Michael rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement, switching the TV over to Netflix while Gavin scurried up the stairs. When he came back down, blanket draped over his shoulders like a superhero cape, Michael had made popcorn.  
"There he is. My superhero," the ginger laughed and patted the seat beside him, indicating for Gavin to sit down. Gavin tried to put off starting the movie for a few minutes, but Michael did it nonetheless, knowing him too well to fall for it. As they huddled together, the movie began and Gavin was already clutching onto his boyfriend.  
"Come on, baby..." Michael sighed, and wrapped an arm around his waist in an attempt to comfort him. Throughout the movie, the Brit began to get more and more panicked. He had always been scared easily, and when he got scared, it took quite a bit to bring him back down. They had barely gotten to the end when Gav almost broke down. He buried his head in Michael's chest, his breathing quick and shallow. The older man was shocked for a second, but quickly turned off the TV and wrapped his arms around the Brit.  
"Shh... Hey, it's alright. It's not real," he muttered the same things over and over into his ear, while taking the blanket off of his own shoulders and wrapping it carefully around Gavin's, "Let's watch something else, okay? How about... Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" The other man nodded slowly in agreement, and Michael slid the laptop out from beneath the couch. After selecting the show, he positioned them so that Gav could easily fall asleep at any point.

And he did, but not before an, "I love you."


End file.
